Poker Faced
by the female apophis
Summary: SG-1 has a fun game of cards. It's all funny until you're down to your underwear. Thank it's hilarious...


Poker Faced

By: the female apophis

A/N: Ha, I know how to do a bridge when I'm shuffling now. Keep in touch, keep me posted...keep me prized.

Archive: Sure, just make sure you ask me first

Disclaimer: Define owns...

Pairings: I hope you can figure that one out on your own.

Rating: uh...it should be listed on the page in which you linked to this...so...yeah.

Songs: One may happen to appear...if you see one, then...you see one. It may be here, and then again it may not.

Summary: SG-1 has a fun game of cards. It's all funny until you're down to your underwear. Then it's hilarious.

Spoilers: Please, please, let me know if you see one.

Other stuff: Yeah, you may see some other stuff that isn't Stargate SG-1 related, but don't worry. It was put into the story for a purpose.

********************

You know it's not everyday you get to see your CO sweat like that. I don't mean the kind of stinky sweat that happens when you work out really hard, or have to spend a couple of hours on a desert planet.

No, I'm talking about the metaphorical kind. The kind you get when you get nervous, like when you go out on a blind date. You know what I'm talking about.

Okay, why don't I just start at the beginning?

Okay, so we were all gathered at the colonel's house enjoying the afternoon when Janet said something about playing some cards. We had all had a few beers by this time and decided that it was probably a good idea. By we, I mean myself, Daniel, Teal'c (who has discovered how pleasurable it can be to drink), and Jack. I can call him that here in my thoughts. It's mine, mine, all mine.

Anyway, so we filed inside and while Jack and I were getting everyone else some more beer, Janet was setting up the card table.

However, as soon as I sat down she hands me the cards and asks me what we're gonna play. I should probably take the time now to state that I worked in Vegas for three years at a blackjack table. I'm rather gifted when it comes to cards.

Back to the story. I tell Janet and the guys that if it's okay with them, we can play poker. Innocent enough right?

Wrong. As soon as the word Poker was out of my mouth, Janet said something along the lines of "I got a better idea. Let's play strip poker!"

I could have killed her.

But despite my protests, the guys think it sounds good and soon I'm dealing out the cards.

The first few rounds were fun, cause we were just giving away stuff like shoes, socks, and in Daniel's case, glasses. It was the next few however that had me begin to worry.

Beginning at round four, I had everything but my socks and shirt. I was wearing a regular tank top on underneath so it was perfectly fine. Until Jack decided to pull his own shirt off to put in the pile. I was forced to take something off myself. Janet had already quit playing, and Teal'c had soon followed her. Teal'c had taken her home so she could get dinner ready for Cassie and then he would be returning to the base. 

Which left me stuck with Jack and Daniel.

Damn.

Daniel pulled his own shirt off and that left me no choice.

I was gonna have to get rid of mine as well. This was a bit of a problem considering the bra I wore today was really more for decoration than anything else.

But, I had to do it, so I did.

As the tank top was pulled off, I could feel Jack's eyes on me. As if to confirm my suspicions, when I looked at him, he had the decency to turn his head. I could have sworn I saw his cheeks color slightly.

This round finished Daniel off, and soon he had also left so he could get some sleep. This left Jack and I all alone.

Playing strip poker.

Staring at each other with such lust in our eyes it makes me blush to think about it.

We continue to play, and soon the only thing I'm wearing is my underwear and the bra. Jack is down to his boxers.

It would appear Janet owes me some money. And she thought he was a briefs kind of guy.

The next round is still kind of hazy so I'll tell it to you as best as I can.

Jack was just as stony faced as he was when we first started playing. My face was also set into indifference as if in stone.

Finally, we laid out the cards and it seems that he had won. That meant that something had to go.

Holy Hannah.

As I stood up to pull off my bra, Jack stood as well. He came around to my side of the table and for a few seconds I was too scared to move.

He moved to stand between the table and myself. He then grabbed me by the hips and pulled me towards him until my face was just about two inches from his own. Than he closed that gap between us and I was powerless to stop him.

Not that I really wanted to anyway.

As the fireworks exploded behind my eyelids I felt myself deepening the kiss and I also felt Jack's reaction to it pressed against my hip.

Wow. He's sure got quite the talent.

It's about right here that I wake up every night. I never get the chance to see what happens next, but oh, did I wish I could.

I get downright...um...physical in my dream and I also have the feeling that I get rather...wordy.

And it's perfectly normal. Women have sexual dreams all the time. It's not like it's never happened to me before. I'm sure it's gonna happen to me again. Janet tells me it's better than nothing is. I must say that I agree with her.

So the same thing happens every day. I go into work, put on the poker face and admire him from afar. It only makes it harder because of the fact that I know he has feelings for me as well.

Oh, if only we could act on them.

"Carter, you okay?"

"Oh, sorry sir. Just thinking."

"Well, what was it about? Wherever you were, you sure seemed rather pleased with yourself."

I send him a look and then recognition dawns on his face. He smiles and leans down to whisper in my ear.

"I visit your room every night in my sleep. One of these days it's gonna happen for real."

I don't think the smirk left my face for the rest of the week.

As I jump into bed, I prepare myself for another dream when I hear a car pull up in the driveway. Curious I walk cautiously down to the front door.

Standing there is Jack O'Neill. And he has a deck of cards in his hands.

Oh boy.

~fin~

Okay, so tell me what you think. I just threw this together and I hope you guys liked it. Please review now that you've done the reading part.

"I do not have a green thumb. I can't even get mold to grow on last month's takeout."-Johnnye Jones Gibson


End file.
